


安定

by zZ_project



Category: GOT7, Im Jaebum - Fandom, JB - Fandom, JJ Project, Park Jinyoung - Fandom, bnior - Fandom, 伉俪
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zZ_project/pseuds/zZ_project
Summary: “这安定感是JJ Project呢？”——JB
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“哥……”一双有星星的麋鹿大眼，激动地望着他唯一依赖着的人。  
“珍荣儿，是的。”简单却蕴含着复杂情感的话从这个菱角分明，有点冷冽的男人口中说出。

林在范在两年前带着他唯一的忙内朴珍荣，从闪闪发光的舞台上，回到暗无天日的练习生活。其中的失落、迷茫、不安、矛盾，只有他们自己知道，除了彼此，没有人能体会其中的艰辛。幸好，上帝并没有遗忘他宠爱的两个天使，给了他们第二次出道的机会。或许是因为经历的比成员们的更多，因此他们比其他成员的心理压力更加大，对自己要求更高，也更加的没有安全感。在出道练习中，面对满满的练习和学习，他们总是觉得还不足够，恨不得牺牲自己所有休息时间，都用来练习。也正是因为他们留下的汗水，连带其他成员们也充满干劲。因此才会有粉丝引以为傲的实力。

JYP的练习生并不多，彼此之间也都相识，所以重新出道的成员也是知根知底的朋友们。段宜恩，为了梦想飘洋过海来到韩国，明明只凭外貌就可以获得亿万少女不求回报的付出，却愿意为了组合发展而去练习极限武术技术把自己弄得全身是伤。王嘉尔，有着斩获奥运奖牌的实力，但因为歌手梦想，而亲手切断自己过去的荣誉，背井离乡来到首尔从零开始。崔荣宰，从木浦来的清纯的少年，拥有着令人羡慕的唱歌实力以及令人惊讶的学习能力。Bambam，在同龄人享受着父母溺爱的时候就独自一人在异乡当练习生，有着其他人难以想象的坚毅。金有谦，纯情的忙内，是个不折不扣的舞蹈机器人。能和他们一起出道，林在范和朴珍荣的内心也是开心的，因为他们都是值得相信人。

“哥这次要做队长呢，哥会做得很好的。”比起朴珍荣内心的不安，林在范的压力更加的大，因为这次他需要负责整个团队，管理所有的成员，身上的担子突然增加了几倍，也令到林在范更加的焦虑。林在范以为自己隐藏得很好，却还是被心细、敏感的朴珍荣看出了心事。朴珍荣的性格一直如此，再加上两人五年来相濡以沫的陪伴，熟悉度是可以看透对方的程度。  
“我可以吗？珍荣儿，我有点害怕，如果这次……”  
“你可以的，哥，我相信你。”朴珍荣知道林在范的担忧，虽然他自己也有所顾虑，但是他仍然安慰着林在范。在过去，更多的是林在范照顾朴珍荣，但是现在不同了，因为林在范是六个人的队长，朴珍荣认为自己作为最了解林在范的人，是时候帮助林在范分担了。自己应该成长起来，学会独当一面，减少林在范的负担。这也是为什么从GOT7开始，朴珍荣逐渐由恬噪少年成为组合的解语花。  
“珍荣儿，你会一直陪着我的，对吧？”明明有着千丝万缕的忧虑，却因为朴珍荣一句“相信你”令到自己充满了力量。果然朴珍荣就是动力，如果他一直都在我身边，我应该可以一直走下去吧。  
“当然，我一直和哥在一起。”当然会陪着你，除了你身边，我还能去哪呢？  
彷佛语言的力量还不足够，需要透过掌心才能完全传递。一段简单，但是有着满满能量的对话，随着林在范和朴珍荣的习惯性握手而结束。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “哥，我长大了，我现在也是哥哥了。”——Park Jinyoung

因为组合确定正式出道，所以公司为GOT7安排了新的宿舍。  
新的宿舍一共三个双人房和一个单人房，有六个人需要和成员一起共用一个房间。在练习生时期关系就很亲密的王嘉尔和段宜恩，马上就提出要住在一起。另外，Bambam和金有谦作为对内的忙内，自然是不愿意分开的。这样的话，就剩下朴珍荣、林在范和崔荣宰三个人，需要分房。  
“我想自己用一个房间，可以吗？”在所有人都笃定朴珍荣和林在范会一起的时候，朴珍荣提出了自己一个房间。或许其他人不懂为什么，但是林在范知道真实的原因。因为崔荣宰是最后进来公司的，所以相对没有那么熟黏，他是担心崔荣宰会有被隔离的想法，才主动提出自己一个房间。其实珍荣儿并不是真的完全为了崔荣宰，更多的是为我着想吧，怕我难做。珍荣儿啊，其实你不必这样，即使你永远在我的羽翼下不长大，我也是愿意的。  
“哥，你就和荣宰一个房间吧，要多点照顾他哦。”朴珍荣假装大方的说道，其实他的内心都快嫉妒的发狂了。虽然他也想自私、任性一次，可是为了不让林在范为难，朴珍荣还是选择了自己一个房间。  
“珍荣啊，你可以吗？”说不可以，说不可以，只要你说不可以，我马上和你一个房间，林在范在内心祈祷着。  
“我没有问题的。”不可以，不可以，我不想看到在范哥和其他人住在一个房间。不能，不能，我要控制自己，为了组合，为了在范哥。  
新宿舍的安排就在一场口不对心的推拉中结束。

夜晚，成员都在房间休息的时候，林在范和朴珍荣安静地坐在客厅的沙发上，仿佛被按了暂停键一样。  
“珍荣儿，现在我们有七个人了，孩子们都很好呢。”林在范打破了这份宁静。  
“嗯，大家都是值得信赖的人。”这是朴珍荣发自内心的话，因为大家真的都很优秀。  
“有Jackson在，我们团的综艺感不会差的。”  
“我也很喜欢Jackson，他很会逗人笑。”  
“还记得JJ的时候，主要是你负责综艺感呢。”  
想到JJ Project的时候，朴珍荣也忍不住笑了出来，那时候的自己是真的很活泼，“以后有Jackson互动，会更加有趣吧。”  
“Rap和舞蹈也有成员们一起分担，你会轻松一点。”林在范小心翼翼的引导着这次谈话的最终目的。  
“嗯。”  
“所以，你不要给自己那么大的压力。想说的，想做的，直接做吧。”  
“当然。”  
“那你是真的想一个人住吗？”林在范终于说出了他的心里话。  
“哥，荣宰需要我们照顾。他做练习生的时间不长，对做艺人还很生涩，他更加需要你。”  
“你呢？”你不需要我吗？我在你心目中是什么地位呢？  
“哥，我长大了，我现在也是哥哥了。”我需要你，可是弟弟们更需要。  
“在我这里，你永远都是孩子。”所以多多依赖我也没关系的。  
朴珍荣望着林在范，真挚地说：“哥，不用担心我，真的。”  
林在范无奈地摇头，一边摸着朴珍荣地头发，一边宠溺地说，“好，我们珍荣儿想长大了。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我很喜欢，谢谢珍荣儿。”——JB

确定出道之后，就开始了忙碌地工作，录音、拍摄、MV等等，都列入了行程。在这段时间内大家开始有了一个团体的感觉，彼此互相支持、鼓励着。大家或多或少在这段时间内，都有着显微的改变。其中，崔荣宰的变化最大。因为在林在范和朴珍荣的特别关照，崔荣宰在很短的时间内就适应艺人的身份。在繁忙的行程里，因为有王嘉尔这个开心果在，尽是欢声笑语。  
公司为了让粉丝了解更多关于组合的消息，特意拍摄了Real GOT7，拍摄内容以成员们在舞台以外的日常为主题。刚好在这段时间，GOT7迎来了第一个成员生日。林在范按照工作人员的安排，分别写了信给成员们，邀请他们参加自己的生日派对。其他六位成员则通过小游戏分配三万韩元，购买林在范的生日礼物。  
朴珍荣运气很不好的只获得了两千元的经费，就在他绞尽脑汁思考两千元可以买什么送给林在范的时候，刚好遇到了准备外出的段宜恩。  
“哥，你去哪呢？”  
“打算去买在范的礼物。你买了吗？”  
“还没有呢。哥，你打算买什么呢？。”  
“我打算送在范写本子。”  
经段宜恩这么一提，朴珍荣马上就想到，本子加一支笔，刚好配套。于是，他和段宜恩一起去买了礼物。

在林在范生日派对的当天，大家纷纷带着礼物过来。在拆礼物之前，林在范需要评选最喜欢的礼物。他正正经经的把所有的礼物都抓在手上摇了一遍，最后当然是选了珍荣儿的。林在范会选择朴珍荣的礼物，当然是因为送的人是朴珍荣，无论他送什么，林在范都没有不喜欢的理由。话虽如此，但是林在范内心，还是有一点点期待的。所以，当林在范拆开礼物发现里面只有一支笔的时候，心中有一丝丝的失落，不禁喃喃出：“给错第一名了。”听到林在范的话，朴珍荣本来惭愧的情绪更甚了，但他还是硬着头皮，举着自己买的笔说：“哥，有了本子不能写有什么用？要有这个才能写啊。”林在范听到朴珍荣的解释之后，也忍不住笑了出来：“对，是的是的。”内心想的却是：珍荣儿真是太可爱了，一着急连奶音都出来了，果然珍荣儿还是那个一逗就着急的孩子。

虽然在生日派对上，朴珍荣只送了林在范一支笔，但是在两天后，朴珍荣送了另外一份礼物给林在范。林在范看着手中的音响，疑惑的望着朴珍荣：“你不是送过一份礼物了吗？”  
朴珍荣低着头，有点紧张地说：“一支笔怎么能当作你最喜欢地礼物呢，而且我本来就打算送你这个的。都是工作人员姐姐，只给了我两千元，我什么都买不到。”  
林在范看着朴珍荣有点儿委屈的样子，顿时心都软了：“我很喜欢，谢谢珍荣儿。”  
朴珍荣见到自己的礼物得到林在范的喜欢，就好像自己获得林在范喜欢一样的开心。林在范对朴珍荣来说，真的是不一样的存在呢。


End file.
